1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna for mobile telephone on a glass panel of an automobile.
2. Discussion of Background
In recent years, there has been a steady increase in demand for mounting a telephone on an automobile so that a passenger communicates through telephone during movement.
For the mobile telephone, radio waves of the frequency band ranging 820 MHz-980 MHz, especially, 860 MHz-940 MHz have been used, and for antennas to receive and transmit the radio waves, pole antennas have been generally used. The pole antenna is mounted on an automobile to project in a rod form from the car body to obtain practical radio wave-receiving and transmitting properties. The pole antenna had, however, disadvantages that the antenna as a projection produces uncomfortable whistling sound during cruising, and the appearance of the automobile is impaired. Further, the pole antenna may injure a walking person, and it may be broken during parking of the automobile.